


Boom (Walter Beckett x Reader)

by king_nala



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gen, He's such a shy bean, Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Spooning, Swearing, Teasing, Vocal male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_nala/pseuds/king_nala
Summary: It doesn't take much for you to blow his mind... perhaps that's not all.
Relationships: Walter Beckett/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Boom (Walter Beckett x Reader)

You’d been over Walter’s house for only a couple of hours. Today, it was the usual affair. You were both huddled up on the couch, with mugs of half-finished tea watching a movie. He didn’t seem that invested in it tonight, always staring beyond the image thanks to the aid of his backpack’s projector. He slumped back further into the seat and sighed, plonking his mug on a nearby table. You looked over at him, noticing your distance had almost been closed in all the time you’d been on the seat.

“What’s up?” you asked, taking another swig of tea.

“Hm? Oh, it’s... nothing,” Walter responded, brushing his nose with the side of his fist.  You weren’t so easily fooled. You’d been dating Walter for a little while and you knew already when something wasn’t quite right.

“You’ve been acting a little off tonight,” you observed, setting your mug aside. “Is something wrong?”

“No! N-not at all…” he stammered as he tried to focus on the film. Eventually, he sighed and turned the projector off. A silence spread across the room - the only sort that could be made by Walter’s house as it wasn’t completely void of noise. There was the distant hissing and humming of experiments and machinery coming from the lab only a room away, but it wasn’t distracting - unlike that creepy cat clock in the kitchen, which now seemed a lot louder than usual. Further away came the contented coo of Lovey, Walter’s pet. 

Not wanting to stay in the silence, he hunched over his knees, resting his chin in his hands. “I dunno. I guess I just feel… silly.”

“Silly?”

“Yeah. Silly.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Walter sucked in a deep gulp of air and then slowly exhaled, screwing his eyes shut. “I guess I… I feel like you… don’t deserve to be here.” He turned his head away.

Your stomach dropped. Whatever could he mean? Your mind was racing a thousand miles a second trying to land on a plausible reason as to why he’d say such a thing. “What do you mean by that?” you finally asked.

He turned to face you, looking almost guilty. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately and…” - he took your hands in his - "I-I just feel like you deserve better. You deserve to be _happy_.” He watched you, eyebrows drawn up in concern, awaiting your response.

You involuntarily scoffed, taken aback by this statement of his. “Deserve _better_? Walter… you _do_ make me happy.” You shuffled closer to him, cupping the side of his face and drawing it near. “If you didn’t make me happy, I'd have never bothered with you.” Your thumb rubbed his cheek, which now felt warm to the touch as you spoke. He raised a hand and held onto yours, leaning into the softness of your palm. “You’re the kindest man I know. And the most considerate. And the smartest! You don’t just want to make the world a better place, you want to make a _person’s_ world feel better too and that’s exactly what you’ve done for me.” You shook your head. “God, that’s so _cheesy_ …”

“No,” said Walter, “it’s perfect!” He turned away from you. "I’m sorry. I just… it’s just…” he collected himself and breathed out. “… I’ve just been so used to being alone for so long that I don’t know what to do.” He made a subtle, but definitely noticeable sad sigh.

You’d said what you needed to say - saying what had been on your mind and heart for the longest time. You knew he believed you. Yet somehow despite his brilliance, charm and general sweetness he simply couldn’t accept it when people validated him. In a few ways of your own, you could relate. You placed a hand on his knee.

“Well…” you purred, leaning in, “I know one thing we can do.”

“What’s that?”

You put a finger to his lips. “ _Sshh_ … just close your eyes,” you requested gently. Walter followed suit, his face clenching slightly as if preparing for some sort of hard-hitting impact. You decided to ease his worry by taking his hands in yours and leaning in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. His eyes shot open in surprise, but still you held on fast. He raised his hands halfway in the air, not really sure where to put them, so he settled for the face. He shut his eyes again, tilting his head so his gargantuan nose wasn’t so squashed up against yours. His whole body relaxed as he gave way to the bliss. “Mmmm…” he murmured. You pulled back. A big, dumb smile had spread across his face.

“Did you like that?” you asked.

He nodded, his face a bright pink. “Umm… C-can we do it again?”

“Sure,” you replied, leaning in to press your mouth against his once again. Without warning, you flopped back onto the comfy couch, pressing your weight against his slender frame, your lips still locked. You released momentarily before returning. Walter's arms instinctively wrapped around your back, his legs limp. He felt as though he were being pressed into the sofa, but in the best way possible. He begged with his mouth, not in words so much unless you counted the breathy little moans in between that made you tingle, but in how eagerly his lips tried to join yours even if they were only centimetres apart.

“Mmm, you like getting smooched like this, huh?” you asked.

He blushed profusely. “Yeah… I guess I do,” he giggled.

“I can kiss so much more than your face.”

You could have sworn you felt him shiver. You took a glance at his plaid shirt, one of the buttons already unfastened. You hovered your hand over the next. “Can I?” you asked.

Walter nodded. Teasingly, you pulled apart the buttons down his shirt, gradually exposing the flushed pink flesh underneath. His breathing quickened as you ran a warm palm across his chest. You shuffled your knees, parting his already somewhat widened legs and lowered your body even further on top of his. Your fingers teased a nipple, tweaking it. He breathed sharply through his teeth.

“Sensitive, huh?”

“…Yy _eahh_ …”

With that you dipped your head and darted the tip of your tongue, warm and wet, against his exposed nipple. Once again he breathed in, exhaling with a deep, satisfied groan. “ _Ohhhh_ Y/N…”

“You okay, baby?”

“Mhmm…”

You continued teasing, just to bring more cute gasps out of him. You did the same for his other one, this time drawing it up into your mouth to suck at it. A shiver coursed through his body, and he gave a shuddering sigh. He found himself raising his hands to wrap around your head… until you grabbed them out of nowhere and pinned them above his head.

“Oof!"

He was pinned and utterly at your mercy. He looked up helplessly as he made wary glances to his arms. He wasn’t afraid, far from it. There was a faint glint of mischief and desire in his eyes, not to mention his boner prodding at you. You smiled wickedly as you grinded against it, eliciting a sexy whine from him. “This is all about _you_.”

“What am I gonna do?”

“Just lie back and let me show you… would you like that?"

Walter managed a nod. “Please,” he said, a giggle escaping his lips. Speaking of… they looked very inviting, and still engorged from the last time. With his arms still pinned, you loomed over him and met his lips with yours once again as you continued to grind yourself against his arousal.

“Mmmmfff… mnnnghhh….” he moaned into your mouth, muffling them every time. You released, taking in a gasp of air. A thin string of saliva connected to both of your needy, swollen lips, only broken by you moving to his neck and clamping your mouth against his sensitive, red skin… leaving lingering kisses against his pulse. “Mmfff… _Y/N_ …” he sighed. You could feel his erect nipples brushing past you as you moved lower.

“Noisy, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be,” you assured him. “I love it."

He was beyond blushing now, his erection straining hard against his corduroy trousers. You noticed, bringing a hand down his waist. He pleaded with his hips as you slowly drew your naughty fingers closer to his zipper. “May I?”

“Yes!” Walter threw his head back against the couch arm. He nearly floated away, never imagining he’d ever get this far with anyone. Meanwhile, you made light work of his garments, pulling them off his spindly, shaky legs. Hooking your fingers onto the waistband of his cute unicorn boxers (which you made sure to compliment), you slid them past his v-line, his cock bouncing free from the restraints.

“Oooh!” you cooed, giving it a stare. “Not _bad_.”

Walter’s eyes rested on the ceiling. He was so sure he was going to melt with how hot he was feeling. “Do you… like it?”

“I do…” you replied absent-mindedly, still staring, taking it all in. It throbbed slightly and a gossamer-thin thread of precum leaked from the top. You knew what had to be done - you were practically drooling at the thought alone. You spat into your hand and gripped his shaft, making him yelp in surprise. His abdominal muscles jumped in response. You grinned as your hand was slicking up and down his shaft, making a pleasing wet sound. Walter moaned, bringing his now-freed hands up to his face.

“Aww baby, don’t hide your face.”

“I just _can’t..._ _believe_ you’re… d-doing this…”

“Do you want me to?” you asked, slowing down some.

“ _Please.”_

With that, you were sold. You brought your head closer to the one between his legs and with a quick flick of your tongue you lapped up the dripping ooze. Walter gasped. “Mmmff…” He lowered his hands further down his face, covering his mouth. His eyes darted down and met yours for moment or two… just as you were about to swallow him. “ _Ahh_ … Y/N…”

You teasingly licked him as he just kept on leaking. “You ready?”

“Please… just do it…”

You pulled back. “Are you _sure?_ ”

“Yes!”

“Yes _what?_ ”

“Huh? Yes… ohhh _no_ , don’t make me _say_ it!”

“Aw come on Walter,” you teased, planting wet kisses down his stomach, “I’ve heard you say much worse.”

“No you haven’t! - _Ahhh!_ \- W-well okay, maybe _once_ or twice b-but it doesn’t - _ngh!_ \- matter!”

“Well? What is it you want me to do?”

Walter blushed deeply and threw his palms over his face and grimaced in embarrassment. He groaned in frustration, which gave way to a deep chuckle as he realised how silly the situation was.

“Please suck me off...” he answered quietly.

“Suck what off?”

Walter groaned again, his whole body burning in desire. He shuffled up the couch in a sitting position, his eyebrows furrowing with frustration.

“ _Jeez_ , my cock! Just suck my cock already!” He made a motion as if to grab for your head but you grabbed his arms in time. 

“ _Ah - ah- ahh._ Getting aggressive, are we? Why Walter, I never expected that of _you_.”

He let out a little whine, put in his place again as you knelt on the couch, eye-level with his dick. “… Maybe some _other_ time,” you sweetly told him as you pinned his arms down to his sides. He whimpered in defeat as your lips engulfed his rod. “ _Ahhhh_ …” he sighed as he sunk back. You tightened your mouth around him as you drew yourself up and down his meat. “ _Ohhh_ …”

You released yourself from him, circling your tongue around his head. You cast a look up at him, which he returned before blushing madly and averting his gaze elsewhere. His arms were still pinned so he couldn’t hide his face, and he was too weak to even try and break free… that is, if he had _wanted_ to. His heart almost transcended his ribcage and his whole body felt as though it was on fire in the most pleasurable way possible as you glided your tongue along his length. Let’s just say he was packing far more than he let on.

“Nnnn… Y/N…”

You pulled back, your jaw getting a bit achy as you released one of his arms from your grip and resumed jerking him off. “You okay, baby?”

“Yyye _eessss_ …” was the only answer. Walter was practically melting into the sofa. “H-harder…”

“What’s that?”

“Harder.”

“I can’t quite hear you…”

“Awhhh…” he grimaced, placing his free hand over his face, “Do it _harder_! Please!”

“If you insist…” you grinned, speeding up your manual movements. He grunted in exertion, his hips bucking into your hand. “That’s it… such a good boy…” you praised, scooping up his drooling cock with your tongue again. One hand pumped at his twitching tool while your mouth eagerly set out to complete what it had started. Walter shut his eyes and basked in the waves of ecstasy that overtook him, his fingers teasing one of his nipples, sending shockwaves of further stimulation down his system. Gradually, you let go of his other arm and he brought his hands up to his mouth to muffle his moans.

“ _Aggghh_!” he silently cried behind his hands. “ _Mmmmnn_ … ahh, _agh_!” He couldn’t help it anymore; in one hand he grabbed the sofa’s back cushion and with the other, the bottom, shifting himself further into the corner of the seat as if to escape your marvellous mouth. His skinny legs threatened to trap your head, so you pushed one off to the side while he succumbed to the inevitable.

“Ohh god! Hoo _ooly_ … **SHHIIT**!” he cried as your throat got filled by his rapid expulsions. Rope after rope literally came into your mouth as he shakily mewled in defeat. You let him go, letting the last few drops land on his tummy, which was quickly rising and falling as he rode out the end of his orgasm. “ _Ohhh_ god…” he mumbled, hair all fuzzed up, legs quivering and his eyes rolled up into his sockets. “ _Mmmm_ …”

He winced as he felt your fingers sweep up his sperm and bring them to your lips, cleaning him up. “You taste so nice,” you said, leaning against him to kiss his lips. It wasn’t the roomiest of sofas, but you both managed to more-or-less spoon one another, your arm draped across his chest and abdomen, gently circling the hot, sweat-coated skin. Walter leaned back into your body, his breathing slowing down, murmuring little happy sounds of contentment as you rubbed his tummy, his dick slowly returning to a flaccid state. Over on his backpack, there was a tiny little _“coo?”_

Walter’s eyes shot open and focused on Lovey, who stared right back at both of you. Walter blushed, ashamed of being so indecent in the presence of his pet.

“Agh, Lovey get outta here! Shoo! _Shoo_!”

You giggled. “I don’t think she understands…”

At this, Lovey gave you the stink-eye before fluttering off to elsewhere in the house, hopefully to not plot a scheme to get rid of you. You and Walter looked at each other before bursting out laughing. “Do you think she saw the whole thing?”

Walter let out a little chuckle, “Heh, I hope not… I got - ahem - pretty loud back there. I… really liked it.”

“I’m glad,” you replied, smooching that prominent snout of his. You both snuggled in closer, listening to the distant tick-tock of the clock and soaking in the "silence" of the house. Except this time it wasn’t just the ambience of the neighboring rooms, but in the shifting of fabric as you both shuffled around, the peaceful breathing that had once been so frantic, and finally that of two hearts as they beat together, assuring the both of you that everything would always be okay and you definitely had what you deserved.


End file.
